A Thousand Mean
by Chic White
Summary: Terkadang Naruto ingin tertawa atas komentar dari temannya terhadap wanita yang ia kasihi. Dingin, jarang bicara, tidak peduli, tidak perhatian, tidak ada manis-manisnya, dan banya k lagi! Namun, di bawah hujan ia berhasil membuktikan bahwa dia tak salah memilih./"Idiot. Kau akan menyusahkanku jika sakit."/"Lidah dan hati terkadang tidak bisa diajak kompromi."/ Warn : Fem!Sasu


**Tittle : A Thousand Mean **

**Rate : T for save **

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : Narufem!Sasu**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Chic. Kalo punya Chic, Sasuke beneran jadi ayam.*plakk**

**Summary : **Terkadang Naruto ingin tertawa atas komentar dari temannya terhadap wanita yang ia kasihi. Dingin, jarang bicara, tidak peduli, tidak perhatian, tidak ada manis-manisnya, dan banya~k lagi! Namun, di bawah hujan ia berhasil membuktikan bahwa dia tak salah memilih./"Idiot. Kau akan menyusahkanku jika sakit."/"Lidah dan hati terkadang tidak bisa diajak kompromi."/

**Warning : GENDER-Bender! I warn you if you dislike fem!Sasu, don't read this! Gajeness, OOCness, and other ness-ness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze Naruto : up 18 tahun (Fakultas kedokteran) **

**Uchiha Sasuke : 16 tahun (3 SMA)**

* * *

** A Thousand Mean © Chic White**

* * *

_ Sebuah kata bisa menyembunyikan berjuta makna di dalamnya. Kau akan mengerti jika kau memang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. . .** .**_

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke~!"

Sudah jadi rutinitas harian untukku menyapa anak gadis tetanggaku. Sebuah kebetulan balkon kami bersebelahan. Tak peduli bahwa sang fajar masih malu-malu, aku akan tetap menyapanya. Dan selalu jadi rutinitas baginya untuk menjawab sapaanku dengan sarkastik.

"_Urusai, dobe_. Cepat mandi dan kemari,"gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sepermainanku, tetanggaku, sahabatku, adik kelasku, kekasihku. _Haee? Kekasih?_ Haha ya! Dia resmi jadi kekasihku 1 tahun 3 bulanan yang lalu. Seorang primadona Seiiran Highschool berjuluk _Ice Princess_ yang kini menduduki kursi kelas 3. Sejarah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kekasihku sangat konyol. Yang jelas, aku bersyukur hari itu pernah datang.

_**Jrass...**_

Suara air dari shower itu terdengar keras di telingaku saat aku memulai ritual pagiku. Kuputuskan untuk mempercepat mandiku, atau aku akan disuapi oleh Sasuke. Ahh! Mungkin yang terbesit di bayangan kalian jika disuapi kekasih adalah hal romantis. Seperti mimpi buruk bagiku. Bayangkan saja! Sasuke akan terus menyuapiku bahkan sebelum aku berhasil menelannya. Bukannya ingin makan, malah ingin muntah! Romantis sekali 'kan kekasihku yang satu dan satu-satunya ini? _Ah! Sudahlah!_

Oh ya hampir saja lupa. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Sama seperti Sasuke, aku juga anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakakku Namikaze Kurama ikut dengan kedua orangtuaku ke Amerika, kampung halaman ayahku. Sedangkan aku bertahan di Jepang dengan satu alasan, Sasuke. Umurku 18 tahun, 10 Oktober nanti. Kini aku bersekolah di sebuah Universitas ternama di Tokyo, tepatnya bagian fakultas kedokteran. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi aku cukup dikenal di kampus walau baru beberapa bulan menimba ilmu di sana. Apalagi kampus itu salah satu bangunan yang termasuk saham keluargaku. Sebelum masuk saja aku sudah membuat satu kampus heboh. Tapi tenang saja. Walau banyak yang mengincar, prioritas utamaku tentu saja Sasuke!

**Normal PoV**

_**Tok tok tok!**_

Suara ketukan itu membuat Naruto menarik jaketnya dan segera ke bawah. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia langsung ditarik oleh Sasuke yang merupakan sang pengetuk. Biarpun terkesan memaksa, Naruto merasakan Sasuke menahan cengkraman tangannya agar tidak menyakiti Naruto. Ahh~ manis sekali.

"Kau lama. Ibu menyuruhku menyeretmu, _dobe_,"Naruto mungkin akan tertawa jika ia tidak ingat pada pintu rumahnya yang belum dikunci.

"Pintuku belum dikunci!"

Sasuke melepas pegangannya dan membiarkan Naruto kembali untuk mengunci pintu. Gadis itu tidak bergeming sampai Naruto kembali menghampirinya. Namun kali ini, tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Mengambil alih posisi menarik. Naruto hanya terkekeh mendapati semu tipis tergambar di pipi gadisnya setiap mereka berpegangan tangan.

"Menu pagi ini kakak yang memasak."

"Tumben sekali?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan langsung ke ruang makan, sedang ia sendiri ke lantai atas untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. Toh Naruto memang sering sarapan di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang sarapan bersama di sini menjadi rutinitasnya setelah ia ditinggal sendiri di Jepang.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sasuke langsung tertuju pada tas ransel berwarna biru dongker yang tergantung di sebelah kalender. Matanya sempat membulat melihat tanggal yang tercetak di kalender. Tanggal 1 Oktober.

"9 hari lagi ya..."

Sasuke mendekati kalender harian itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengintip tanggal selanjutnya, dan berhenti pada tanggal 10. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah jelitanya saat melihat krikatur Naruto tergambar di sebelahnya, digambar oleh pemuda itu sendiri.

"Makin tua saja dia."

Sasuke kembali pada tujuan sebenarnya, yaitu mengambil tas. Setelahnya gadis itu melangkahkan kaki kembali ke lantai bawah. Menyimpan tas tersebut di sofa, barulah ia ke ruang makan yang disatukan dengan dapur. Tanpa permisi atau apapun, Sasuke duduk di kursi kosong yang diapit kakaknya dan Naruto. Mengernyit heran saat piring Naruto masih kosong.

"Belum makan?"Sasuke tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Padahal anggota keluarganya sudah mulai makan, tapi ini kepala pirang berhadapan dengan piring kosong. 'Atau sudah habis?'Sasuke menepis pikirannya yang konyol itu.

"Aku takkan makan sedangkan kekasihku belum menyentuh satupun alat makan,"Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum kelewat lebar.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Itachi-kakaknya, yang langsung tersedak menahan tawa. Bagaimana reaksi orangtuanya? Ibunya terkikik dengan mata berkedip, seperti kelilipan(menurut Sasuke). Sedangkan ayahnya melanjutkan makan, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Padahal bibirnya sempat berkedut, menahan tawa. Dasar Uchiha!

"Biar kuambilkan."

Sasuke yang tidak mau menanggapi perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya memilih untuk menyiapkan sarapan Naruto. Tapi sial sekali. Justru itu membuat Itachi ganti bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Kau memang calon istri idaman!"

Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Naruto berseru semangat. Mencoba mengabaikannya, ia cepat menyelesaikan niatnya tadi dan mengambil sarapan untuknya sendiri. Lalu semua jadi hening, menikmati sarapan masing-masing.

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

"Sms aku kalau kelas tambahanmu selesai, oke?"

"Hn."

Naruto menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan, lalu segera meng-gas motornya. Melanjutkan perjalanan dari sekolah Sasuke ke kampusnya. Setiap pagi dia memang selalu berangkat bersama Sasuke, mengingat kampusnya searah dengan sekolah Sasuke. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat melirik Sasuke yang melambaikan tangan lewat kaca spion. Remaja akhir itu mendesah kecewa saat bayangan Sasuke tidak terefleksikan lagi oleh kaca spionnya. Dasar!

**~Universitas TIS, istirahat~**

Seperti mahasiswa lainnya, Naruto kini berada di kantin kampus untuk menyegel rasa laparnya dengan menu yang ada. Di meja ini dia tidak sendirian. Melainkan bersama teman-temannya yang lain dari jurusan yang berbeda. Mungkin agak membingungkan kenapa mereka bisa satu kubu padahal jurusan berbeda. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, saat orientasi mereka ada pada satu kelompok yang sama. Sampai-sampai mereka akrab dan rajin berkumpul saat waktu istirahat tiba. Lagipula mereka juga teman satu SMA.

"Ramen saja yang ada di pikiranmu. Dasar!"sindir salah satu yang berambut hitam _spike_, Inuzuka Kiba. Pada Naruto yang lagi-lagi memilih ramen sebagai pengganjal perutnya.

"Kau seperti yang tidak tahu maniak satu ini. Ramen itu seperti buku sketsa kalau kata Sai."Yang berambut pink ber_name-tag_ Haruno Sakura tertawa mendapati gerutuan dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Ramen dan buku itu dua hal yang jauh berbeda,"Sai-yang Sakura sebutkan berkomentar santai. Jangan lupakan senyumnya yang tidak bisa diterka tulus atau tidaknya.

"Kurasa Ramen kampus kita mengandung zat adiktif sampai Naruto kecanduan seperti itu." Salah satu yang berambut coklat dan yang paling kalem berkomentar santai. Namanya Hyuuga Neji, calon penerus Hyuuga Inc.

"Jangan konyol, Neji. Sekolah kita ini bersih tahu!"Kiba menggaplok punggung Neji dengan seenak jidatnya, sampai Neji terbatuk kaget.

"Sepertinya Ramen mengingatkan Naruto akan kekasihnya~"gadis berambut pirang menyenggol pelan Naruto.

Tanggapan Naruto? Tak ada. Ketika Naruto berhadapan dengan Ramen, tak ada satupun hal yang bisa mengganggunya, Sasuke sekalipun. Untuk itulah teman-teman Naruto di meja itu yang berjumlah 4 pasang-Neji-Tenten, Kiba-Shion, Gaara-Sakura, Sai-Ino-itu dongkol seketika. Namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak peduli. Alhasil, helaan nafas panjang yang Naruto dengar setelahnya.

"Nar...Bentar lagi ulang tahun ya?"

Naruto selesai dengan Ramen-nya, lalu beralih pada sirup rasa jeruk di gelasnya. Mengabaikan perkataan dari Ino.

"Oy!"

Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Namikaze Naruto!"Sakura dan Tenten mulai dongkol. Barulah Naruto menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Dasar!"

"Haha... Oke! Ya, bentar lagi aku memang ulang tahun. Kenapa? Minta traktir?"

Dan Naruto tersenyum maklum saat 4 teman perempuannya mengangguk mantap. Sudah Naruto duga, pasti mereka berniat menguras dompet Naruto. Sudah tradisi sih dari SMA.

"Di rumahku saja gimana?"usul Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau takut pacarmu itu tidak mengizinkan?"dengus Kiba setengah kesal. Naruto tertawa gugup, tidak menyangkalnya. Memang dari pertama kali teman-temannya ini mengajak Naruto untuk _hang-out_, Sasuke selalu melarangnya.

"Yaaah! Mau gimana lagi? He...he..."

"Tahan sekali sih kau pada bocah itu! Dingin, jarang bicara pula! _Ckckck_!"Ino menggerutu pelan. Maklum sih. Dia pernah jadi salah satu orang di jajaran _fans_ Naruto.

"Tambahan, dia tidak peduli pada apapun!"Kiba kembali menggebrak meja. Kali ini sukses membuat Neji tersedak.

"_Ohok! Ohok_!"

"Biasa dong, Kiba!"protes Tenten sembari menepuk pelan punggung kekasihnya.

"_Stoic_! Sarkastik! Umm... _Yandere_!"Sakura menimpal heboh.

"Pacarmu juga _stoic_,_ forehead_."

"Diam kau, _pig_!"

"Tidak ada manis-manis cewek,"Neji yang sudah sembuh dari tersedaknya ikut berkomentar.

"Perkataannya pedas,"timpal Sai, tidak bercermin.

"Selalu seenaknya,"Gaara ikut berkomentar, tak mau kalah.

Naruto meringis kecil. Ingin sekali ia membantah namun apa daya? Semua itu memang sesuai fakta, walau tak sepenuhnya dijelaskan. Tapi ayolah! Biar Sasuke seburuk apapun, Naruto tetap menyuka**-ralat :** mencintainya. Lagipula di balik sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya, sebenarnya gadis itu menyimpan sejuta kebaikan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Naruto yakin.

"Bisakah kalian memuji dia _sekaliii_ saja?"gumam Naruto penuh harap. Tapi yang didapatnya justru sebuah seringai meremehkan. Aeehh! Mereka tak tahu sih bagaimana manisnya Sasuke saat mereka jadian!

"Beri kami alasan kenapa kami harus memuji _kouhai_ tak sopan sepertinya?"

Naruto bungkam.

"Nah_ 'kan_? Memang apa sih yang membuatmu mencampakkan Hinata dan memilih gadis raja tega itu?"Neji berkata sinis. Punya dendam tersendiri atas insiden penolakkan adik sepupunya secara tidak langsung.

"Iya nih!"

"Padahal Hinata lebih baik darinya!"

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak emosi. Oke, pacar mana sih yang rela pasangannya dibanding-bandingkan dengan wanita lain?

"Dengar, teman-teman. Kalian tahu aku paling bodoh soal seperti ini. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Hinata menyukaiku. Aku tahu Hinata lebih manis dalam sisi apapun. Tapi bukankah cinta tak perlu alasan untuk memilih?"Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba melankolis berbicara soal cinta. _Ck!_ Seperti pakar cinta saja.

"Cinta? Memang _Ice Princess_ itu pernah bilang cinta padamu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Dia memang yakin dan tahu Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Tapi, bilang secara langsung? Yee yang ada nantinya Naruto malah berpikir gadis itu kerasukan setan _Bakoro_! _Tidak-Uchiha-sekali_ kalau kata Sasuke.

"Udah! Lebih baik sama Hinata saja!"

Naruto mendengus kecil. Dari SMA ini sahabatnya selalu ingin dia bersama gadis bernama Hinata. Bukan Naruto tidak mau. Boleh saja sih, mengingat Hinata juga memang cantik dan baik. Tapi kalau hati sudah bertindak, apa mau dikata? Sebelum ia kembali memprotes, _handphone_-nya menderingkan _ringtone_ khusus. _Ringtone_ rekaman saat Sasuke bermain piano sambil bernyanyi, tanda telepon masuk dari gadis itu. Tumben?

"Moshi-moshi?"

_["..."]_

"Sasuke? Ada apa? H-hei! Kembalikan!"

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Sasuke sesekali mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja, seiring berputarnya irama lagu pada _headset_ yang mengait di telinganya. Keributan kelas pun tidak ia hiraukan, selagi guru rapat, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan? Sesempurna apapun Uchiha di mata orang, nyatanya mereka tetaplah manusia.

"Sasu!"

Mungkin Sasuke akan tetap dalam dunianya jika saja headset miliknya itu tidak dilepas secara paksa. Tersangkanya Sara, teman sekelas Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya. Saat Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menyamping, ia dihadapkan senyum jahil Sara.

"Hn?"

"Sebentar lagi Naruto-_senpai_ ulang tahun 'kan?"tanya Sara antusias. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Kau mau memberinya kado apa?"Sasuke terdiam, berpikir. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah memberi kado. Dalam arti lain, hadiah ulang tahun darinya bukanlah barang, namun momentum untuk dikenang. Dari dulu sebelum mereka jadian pun begitu. Tapi...apa rencananya tahun ini?

"Entah."

"Kau ini! Dia pacarmu!"

Sasuke mendelik tajam. Iya, Naruto memang kekasihnya. Jadi terserah dia dong mau gimana juga. Lagipula jadi kekasih bukan berarti ia wajib memberi kado! Kenapa jadi Sara yang sewot? Oh! Sasuke membatin miris karena baru ingat gadis berambut merah itu salah satu _fans fanatic_ Naruto. Ck!

"Hn."

Sara mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Gadis yang selalu mengekor Sasuke di sekolah ini melompat ke bangku depan. Membuat jantung Sasuke nyaris lepas dari tempatnya karena terlalu kaget.

"Telepon dia! Telepon dia! Tanya tahun ini dia mau apa! Masa sih kau tidak ingin memberikan hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya? Bertepatan _anniversary_ kalian pula!"

"H-hey!"

Sasuke menghela nafas saat ponselnya berpindah di genggaman Sara. Me_roll-eyes_ saat gadis itu sibuk mencari kontak dengan memasukkan input berbagai panggilan 'sayang' yang Sasuke anggap menjijikan.

"Kau masukkan nama si kuning itu apa sih?!"Sara menggerutu pelan saat tak juga menemukan nomor Naruto di sana. Sasuke bersidekap.

"_Baka-dobe_. Itu kontak yang kau cari."

Sara sempat melongo sebelum akhirnya memasukkan input yang Sasuke sebutkan. Gadis itu membatin sweatdrop mengetahui Sasuke menyimpan kontak kekasihnya dengan nama **'Baka-dobe'**. Ah! Pasangan aneh! Raut wajahnya berubah gembira saat nada sambung terdengar. Buru-buru ia tempelkan ponsel itu di telinga Sasuke.

'Ya tuhan... Biarlah! _Dobe_ pasti sedang di kantin sekarang. Kurasa tak apa jika kubilang hanya menyapa, lalu langsung kututup.'Batin Sasuke.

_["Moshi-moshi."]_

"..."

Mendengar suara berat orang yang sering mengganggunya kapanpun dan dimanapun itu membekukan badan Sasuke. Entah kenapa setiap mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke terkadang merasa lidahnya kelu untuk bergerak.

_["Sasuke? Ada apa? H-hei! Kembalikan!"]_

'Dia kenapa?'

"_Dobe?_ Kau...kenapa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasa suara Naruto yang terdengar terasa menjauh.

_["Yo Uchiha Sasuke. Yamanaka Ino di sini."]_

"Oi~ Sasuke? Ada apa? Kau menjelekkan mukamu!"

"Diam, Sara. Kembalikan pada Naruto, _senpai_. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu."

_["Sinis dan dingin seperti biasa. Uchiha sekali."]_

"Kembalikan pada Naruto. Aku takkan mengulangi lagi ucapanku."

_["Memang kau siapa?"]_

"Hn."

_["Itu bukan jawaban, baka! Perbaiki sifatmu, U-chi-ha! Jika tidak kami akan membuat Naruto beralih haluan pada Hinata! Dia benar-benar menyukai Naruto dari dulu. Sedangkan kau-"]_

"-Pembicaraan bodoh. Membuat Naruto ikut kalian hang out saja tidak bisa. Apalagi berpindah hati? _Jaa_, nenek lampir."

_["H-h-"-Tuut...tuut...]_

Sara yang menguping pembicaraan tertawa lepas. Dari dulu, Sara selalu suka melihat Sasuke membuat senpai mereka kesal. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, yang jelas ia menyukainya!

"Nenek lampir yang jawab. Tenang saja, nanti dia menjemputku. Biar aku tanyakan. Siapa tahu kau mau memberinya kado."

Sara menjitak puncak kepala Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati. Wajahnya berseri-seri mendengar ia boleh membelikan hadiah untuk Naruto._ Ckckck_ ada modusnya juga dia!

'Tapi gak usah jitak bisa 'kan?'ratap Sasuke OOC.

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Kembali ke kampus.

Ino yang mendapati telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Kekesalannya makin memuncak kala mendengar tawa meledek dari yang lain. Tadi ia sengaja mengganti mode telepon menjadi _loudspeaker_. Jadilah mereka semua mendengarnya.

"A-apa-apaan anak itu?!"

"Haha sudahlah, Ino. Nanti kubujuk dia deh! Minggu depan kita jalan bersama. Motor, ya!"

Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali, Naruto berlari meninggalkan kantin. Kurang dari 5 menit waktu istirahat akan segera habis. Naruto yang memang tak mau mendapatkan pertanyaan maupun pernyataan aneh lagi memilih kabur dengan modus takut keburu masuk. Batinnya bertanya-tanya apa yang mau Sasuke katakan. Namun mengingat pulang ia pasti menjemput gadis itu, ia sisikan dulu rasa penasarannya itu. Nanti dia bisa menanyakannya 'kan?

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Malam harinya tepat pukul sembilan, Naruto diam di balkon kamarnya. Mata birunya terarah pada langit kelam di atas sana yang selalu dapat memberikan sensasi rileks setiap ia menatapnya. Senyum lebar ia ukir ketika mendengar langkah kaki dari balkon sebelah.

"Beruntung, langit sedang memihakmu_ dobe_."

Ya, itu Sasuke.

"Haha! Mana mungkin langit malam bisa teralih dari pemuda tampan ini, _teme_!"

"Narsis."

Naruto terkekeh. Ketika ia lirik Sasuke, gadis itu ikut menatap langit malam yang tampak sangat indah dengan berjuta bintang yang menghiasnya. Oh ya. Saat pulang tadi Naruto baru menanyakan perihal mengapa Sasuke menelponnya. Tapi dia masih memiliki satu pertanyaan lain.

"Hei Sasuke..."sahut Naruto pelan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn?"tanggap Sasuke pasif. Matanya masih meneliti bintang di atas sana.

"Minggu depan aku mau mengajak teman-temanku ke tempat kita _outbond_ bersama kakak kita, dulu. Kau ikut ya?"

"Hn. Baiklah."

Kalau saja balkon mereka menyatu, mungkin Naruto akan langsung menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukan saking senangnya. Namun mengingat balkon mereka berjarak 2-3 meter, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menggaruk tengkuk pelan.

"Besok bangunlah pagi-pagi. Jangan mentang-mentang kau kuliah sore kau bisa tidur hibernasi."

Sasuke menguap dan meregangkan badannya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto lembut. Sebuah tawa kecil ia keluarkan saat ia mengingat curhatan Naruto padanya setelah pulang sekolah, tadi. Teman-teman Naruto memang payah, batinnya.

"Jangan menakutiku, 'Suke."

"Hanya teringat curhatanmu tadi. Abaikan saja mereka. Tahu apa-apa juga tidak. Aku mau tidur."

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat gadis itu masuk dan mengunci pintu kaca balkonnya. Satu menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

**From : Sasu-teme**

**Jangan kelamaan di balkon. **

**Kau bisa menakuti hansip yang akan lewat sebentar lagi. Oyasumi, dobe.**

_Reply? _

_Yes._

**To : Sasu-teme**

**Okidoki kapten! Oyasuminasai. **

**Jangan lupa memimpikan pangeran tampan ini .**

_ 'Sweet dream, my princess_...'

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

10 Oktober.

Burung mulai bernyanyi menyambut datangnya raja siang yang muncul perlahan. Cahaya yang merembes melewati jendela cukup untuk mengganggu tidur gadis berambut _raven_ yang kita ketahui bernama kecil Sasuke. Gadis itu melenguh pelan saat ia menyerah untuk tetap bertahan di negeri mimpinya dan memilih bangun. Ketika retina matanya berhasil menangkap bayangan dan menyampaikannya pada saraf otak. Gadis itu sadar ia berada di sebuah kamar yang tak asing namun bukan miliknya. Kamar yang penuh dengan warna oranye-hitam, kamar milik Naruto.

_**Jrass...**_

Saat bola mata Sasuke bergerak liar mencari keberadaan Naruto, suara guyuran_ shower_ menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu bangkit dan memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan di lantai bawah dan mandi setelahnya, mengingat kamar Naruto ini berada di lantai atas.

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Sasuke bersenandung kecil saat tangannya terampil mencuci piring dan antek-anteknya yang tadi sudah dipakai. Ia memang terbiasa membuat segalanya tetap bersih setelah dipakai. Berterimakasihlah pada ibunya yang dengan sabar membuatnya terbiasa akan tetek-bengek menjadi seorang wanita yang baik. Guyuran air menjadi simphoni tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

_**Greb.**_

"Sedang main air, hmm?"

_**DEG!**_

Tulang kaki Sasuke seakan meleleh saat dua tangan kekar berwarna tan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Wajahnya terasa panas, merasakan deru nafas Naruto di tengkuknya.

"L-lepas, _dobe_."

"Ti-dak ma-u."

"N-naruto! Aku sedang mencuci piring!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu."

Naruto terkekeh saat merasakan degub jantung Sasuke yang tidak karuan iramanya. Namun bukannya membebaskan Sasuke, Naruto malah mempererat pelukannya. Tak lupa menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo di puncak kepala Sasuke. Untung bagi Sasuke, pekerjaannya menyisa satu gelas saja sehingga ia bisa cepat-cepat mematikan air keran dan melepas dekapan Naruto. Namun sia-sia karena tenaga Naruto lebih besar darinya.

"Naru-" "-Terimakasih."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"...Untuk?"

"Menjadi orang pertama yang memberiku selamat ultah lagi dan terimakasih untuk ciumanmu. Setelahnya kau benar-benar tidur pulas di pangkuanku."

Wajah Sasuke memerah ketika otaknya memutar kilas balik kejadian semalam. Dari hari Jum'at Sasuke memang sudah izin menginap di sini, mengingat keluarganya yang lain sedang ada di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis sampai 1 minggu ke depan. Namun waktu malam tiba, Sasuke sengaja mengekor Naruto yang baru pulang kuliah. Mengabaikan matanya yang ngantuk berat, ia terus duduk di samping Naruto yang sibuk mengerjakan skripsi. Tepat jam 12 malam, ia memberi Naruto ucapan selamat dan sebuah kecupan di pipi tan itu. Sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan fokus Naruto pada benda elektronik bernama laptop, menggeser benda itu agak ke depan pangkuan Naruto. Sedangkan tempat lowong bekas laptop langsung Sasuke ganti dengan kepalanya. Dan sepertinya setelah itu ia tertidur.

"...Naruto?"

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku saat Naruto melepas dekapan dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Setelah itu Naruto mengangkat Sasuke dan mendudukkannya di meja dapur. Tangan Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat rona wajah Sasuke kian menjelas. Ketika sadar, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kening Sasuke.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Oy! Naruto!"

"...Ahh? Mereka sampai!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru untuk membukakan pintu. Sasuke yang melihatnya menghela nafas lega. Segera ia turun dan menormalkan detak jantungnya. Tangannya bergerak membuka apron yang ia pakai daritadi, lalu beralih membuka ikatan rambutnya. Membiarkan rambut hitam kebiruan itu tergerai indah. Senyum merekah di wajahnya ketika mendengar Naruto mendapat berbagai macam ucapan selamat yang ditanggapi si _blonde_ itu dengan tawa gugup.

"Sasuke, ayo! Kita langsung berangkat!"suara Naruto dari ruang tengah Sasuke tanggapi dengan gumaman khas-nya.

"Hn."

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

"Lagu ini...yang paling sering kau mainkan kunci-nya ya 'kan?"

"Yup! Enak sih hehe..."

"Tapi tetap lebih keren Secondhand kalau kataku."

"Kalau itu sih jangan ditanya! Lagu Secondhand keren semua! Favoritmu apa?"

"Yang Awake dan Is There Anybody Out There kurasa. Kau sendiri?"

"Kalau aku sih Your Call. Tapi yang lain juga aku suka."

Naruto dan Sasuke terus mengobrol, dengan _earphone_ yang menyambung dari ponsel Sasuke berada di salah satu telinga mereka. Teman**-ralat :** sahabat Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat kebersamaan dua orang itu. Mereka memang pernah mendengar Sasuke akan lebih _talk-active_ jika bersama Naruto. Namun mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bisa seromantis ini jika berdua. Ayolah! Mereka mendengarkan lagu dalam 1 headset yang sama! Simple, tapi tampak romantis jika mengingat perangai dua orang yang jauh dari kata romantis itu.

"Hoy hoy! Kalian mengabaikan kami nih?"Kiba yang pertama berinisyatif menyindir. Mereka sudah selesai makan sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. _Ckckck_ mengingat bagaimana keadaan saat _outbond_ pun Kiba dan yang lain harus maklum. Masing-masing asyik dengan pasangannya.

"Kalian punya pasangan masing-masing 'kan?"Ucap Sasuke datar.

"H-hey!"

_**GLEGARR!**_

"!"

Mereka berteriak kaget secara bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya saling melempar tawa. Saat hujan deras mengguyur tanpa aba-aba, mereka dan pengunjung lainnya buru-buru menghampiri tempat parkir restoran terbuka itu. Di parkiran inilah satu-satunya tempat berteduh terdekat. Mau ke tempat lain pun percuma, baju mereka sudah basah kuyup.

"Duduk di motor masing-masing, _guys_!"intruksi Naruto saat melihat ada beberapa orang lagi yang berlari ke arah parkiran. Calon dokter itu sendiri sudah duduk di motor _sport_nya. Disusul Sasuke yang duduk menyamping di belakang pemuda itu.

"Sudah kubilang pakai jaket anti air."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto menghela nafas saat tangan Sasuke menepis tangannya yang hendak membuka jaket _fleece soft blue_ milik gadis itu. Badan Naruto sih terlindung jaket anti air! Ini Sasuke basah dari atas sampai bawah. Bisa dikutuk Fugaku dia kalau Sasuke sampai sakit. Alhasil dengan sedikit paksaan, Naruto berhasil merebut jaket itu dari badan Sasuke.

"Tuh _'kan_ kau kedinginan,"ejek Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menggigil. Tawa kecil pemuda itu keluarkan saat dihadiahi tatapan tajam. "Kau tambah imut saat kesal, hehe... Aku takkan membiarkanmu kedinginan."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyum khas-nya saat jaket Naruto berpindah di badannya. Setelah itu Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya lagi seperti saat mengendarai motor, dengan santainya. Padahal di balik jaket itu Naruto hanya memakai kaos oranye pendek.

"_Idiot_. Kau akan menyusahkanku jika sakit."

Naruto hanya diam membeku saat Sasuke memakaikan jaket itu kembali pada tubuhnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat Sasuke pindah duduk tepat di depannya dan sengaja menyender pada badan Naruto untuk berbagi kehangatan. Tanpa diminta, tangan Naruto sudah mendekap Sasuke. Semakin merapatkan badan keduanya. Bahkan pipi mereka saling bersentuhan saat ini.

"Kau pun akan menyusahkanku jika sakit. Bukankah terakhir kali kau sakit kau manja padaku?"

_**Blush!**_

"_Shut up, dobe_!"

Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat rona samar di pipi gadisnya. Bibirnya ia daratkan di pipi Sasuke beberapa saat-gemas. Pelukannya semakin mengerat, namun tetap ia tahan agar tidak terlalu erat dan tetap membuat Sasuke nyaman. Ide Sasuke bagus juga. Di antara mereka tak ada yang dingin.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tahu?"gumam Naruto nyaris berbisik, namun cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tahu,"Sasuke membalasnya datar. Namun dari gerak-geriknya yang mengusap lembut tangan Naruto, pemuda itu tahu di balik kata _'aku tahu'_-nya Sasuke menyimpan makna lain.

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke bertanya,"Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?"yang dibalas Naruto dengan kekehan jahil.

"Berhenti mengekeh dekat leherku. Geli,"dengus Sasuke bercampur gugup. Naruto malah sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya.

_**Cup.**_

"_D-dobe_?"

"Bagiku, kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ada. Yang kuminta, kau selalu berada di sisiku. Selamanya."

Nafas Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokkan. H-hey! Naruto ini bukan melamarnya 'kan?

"J-jangan melankolis!"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendapati Sasuke semakin gugup. Pemuda blasteran itu yakin, Sasuke pasti mengerti arti dari kata-katanya.

"Kau pasti mengerti, _Namikaze_ Sasuke~"goda Naruto disertai tawa kecil.

"J-jangan menggabungkan namaku dengan margamu, _dobe_!"

"Lidah dan hati terkadang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Bukan begitu, _koi_?"

"_U-urusai_."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk saling menautkan jari dengan Sasuke. Seringai kembali terukir di wajahnya saat Sasuke mengikuti dengan kaku.

"Kau tak mau margamu berganti hmm?"

"B-bukan begitu."

"_Yosh!_ Berarti kau menerima lamaranku!"

_**Blush!**_

"_B-baka, idiot, dobe_..."

"_Aishiteru, koi_."

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Aku tahu. Kau sudah berjuta kali mengucapkannya. Jangan harap aku mengatakan hal yang sama,"Naruto tergelak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan tertawa! Lagipula kau tahu jawabanku."

Naruto kembali mengecup pipi Sasuke lembut. Wajahnya bersemu tipis saat orang-orang di sekitarnya memberikan ucapan selamat. Sepertinya mereka mendengar percakapan Naruto. Yah! Suara dia sih emang sudah macam TOA. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak yang mendengar. Matanya beralih pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang tampak merenung, menyesal. _Makanya, jangan lihat sampul saja!_-Naruto membatin, senang.

_Gomen_. Kata maaf itulah yang Naruto lihat dari wajah-wajah sahabatnya. Namun Naruto tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting ia tahu dan mengerti berjuta makna yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan lewat ucapan dingin dan tingkah lakunya.

'Cukup aku yang mengerti. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?'

* * *

**FIN ?**

* * *

**Simple story, no konflik xD hadeuhh apa pantas ff ini dapat tanggapan review?**

**Hanya reader yang tahu jawabannya gkgk**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**


End file.
